Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Po prostu moje opowiadanie
Wiem że i tak nikt go nie będzie czytał bo tyle tego napisałam.Wiem że nudzą się wam moje blogi.Ale mam nadzieje że może ktoś zwróci uwage na tego bloga teraz mam ciekawe pomysły i chcem coś napisać.Mam nadzieje że mój nowy blog wam się spodoba .Życze miłego czytania. -Akcja będzie się działa na Berk na razie. -Jeśli chodzi o Czkawke i Astrid to wiele o nich nie będzie ze względu że to mi się znudziło i nie mam ochoty tego pisać. -Prawdopodobnie będzie półsmok ale nie obiecuję. -Pojawią się nowe postacie. -Akcja dzieje się po JWS2. Prolog. Jestem Helma .Mieszkam na Berk od urodzenia ale dopiero od niedawna pozanłam tutejszych ludzi.Jestem szczupłą blond włosą dziewczyną.Rzadko wychodziłam z domu i rzadko z kimś gadałam.Nie lubie dużo mówić nie jestem też duszą towarzystwa.Niemam rodziny,w pewnym sensie wychowały mnie smoki ale tylko na 2 lata Kiedy byłam mała moji rodzice poszli gdzieś ja poszłam za nimi. Jednak szybko się zmęczyłam i wróciłam .Następnego dnia okazało się że moji rodzice nie żyją .Uciekłam wtedy do lasu tam spotkałam Straszliwce z którymi żyłam przez 2 lata .Potem spotkałam wikingów którzy zabrali mnie do wioski.Szybko zapomniałam o tamtych smokach.W wieku 12 lat z powodu niefortunych zdarzeń trafiłam na bagna i tam mieszkałam.Niemiałam za wiele szczęścia .W końcu trafiłam do wioski .I właśnie mam zamiar opowiedzieć wam jak tam trafiłam. 1.Powrót. Pewnego dnia jak zwykle szłam po bagnach by coś upolować.Nagle usłyszałam jakiś szelest.Na moje nieszczęście był to Koszmar Ponocnik.Syknełam na niego i miałam uciekać.Ale postanowiłam jeszcze nie uciekać.Smok nie był tak agresywny jak inne Koszmary Ponocniki.Nagle zauwarzyłam na jego grzbiecie siodło.A zaraz potem za krzaków wyskoczył Śmiertnik Zembacz.Wtedy to smoki zaczeły z zaciekawieniem do mnie podchodzić.Nagle znów coś wybiegło za krzaków a raczej ktoś.Była to dwójka młodych ludzi bardzo podobnych do siebie.Chłopak i dziewczyna.Przez chwile okładali się gałęziami gdy nagle spojrzeli na mnie. -Ty siostra wiesz kto to?Spytał Chłopak. -Nie wiem.Odpowiedziała dziweczyna. -A właśnie kim ty jesteś?Spytali. -Ja jestem Helma.Odpowiedziałam. Wtem pojawił się Zembiróg. -Uważajcie za wami jest smok!Krzyknełam. -No i co z tego.Powiedział chłopak. -To wy się ich nie boicie?Spytałam. -Nie to nasze zwierzaki.Powiedziała dziweczyna. A te inne smoki?Spytałam. -To smoki naszych znajomych .Powiedziała dziewczyna. -A tak wogle kim jesteście?Spytałam. -Ja jestem Szpadka.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Ja jestem Mieczyk.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Jesteśmy mistrzami w swojim fachu.Powiedzieli na raz. -A w czym?Spytałam. -W tresowaniu smoków.Powiedziała Szpadka. -I wiwijaniu głupich numerów.Powiedział Mieczyk. Nagle za krzaków wybiegła trójka ludzi. -Mieczyk ,Szpadka odawać nasze smoki.Powiedziała dziewczyna w czerwonej bluzce. -Kim ty jeste?.Spytał chłopak bez nogi. -Jestem Halem.Powiedziałam. -Ciekawe imie .Powiedział chłopak w hełmie. -Mam nadzieje że nasze smoki cie nie wystraszyły.Powiedział Czkawka. -Nie.Odpowiedziałam. -A co tutaj robisz?Spytała dziewczyna w czerwonej bluzce. -Mieszkam.Odpowiedziałam. Jeźdzcy wszystko mi opowiedzieli po czym ruszyliśmy w stronę wioski. 2.W wiosce. Kiedy weszłam do wioski byłam bardzo zdziwiona.To niesamowite że wikingowie i smoki mogą tak świetnie się dogadywać.Były tam paśniki dla smoków myjnia.A nawet smoki mieszkały z mieszkańcami wioski.Prawie każdy mieszkańiec wioski miał smoka.Nagle przyszedł Pyskacz. -Helma?Spytał Pyskacz. -To ty Pyskacz?Spytałam. Znałam Pyskacza.Był bliskim przyjacielem mojej rodziny. -Myślałam że zginełaś.Powiedział Pyskacz. -Miałam odrobine szczęścia.Powiedziałam. Nagle nadleciał olbrzymi smok z dwoma parami skrzydeł a na nim tajemnicza postać w masce. -Hej mamo.Powiedział Czkawka. -Witaj synu a kto to?Spytała matka Czkawki. -To Helma znaleźmy ją na bagnach.Odpowiedział Czkawka. Kobieta tylko mi się przyjżała i poleciała dalej.Ludzie patrzyli się na mnie z zaciekawieniem,ale i z nieufnością. -Będziesz spała w domu Pleśniaka.Powiedział Czkawka. -Może być.Odpowiedziałam. Nagle nadleciał czarny smok o mocich oczach. -A to co to za bestia?Spytałam. -To Szczerbatek mój smok.Odpowiedział Czkawka. -Ładny.Odpowiedziałam. Poszłam do domu Pleśniaka dom zakurzony i stary ale lepiej niż na bagnach.Następnego dnia coś mnie obudziło.Do byli Mieczyk i Szpadka. -Hej niewiecie że niekturzy jeszcze śpią?Spytałam. -Ale my nieśpimy.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Co wy tu robicie?Spytałam. -Czekamy aż wstaniesz..Odpowiedziała Szpada. -Po co ?Spytałam. -Za dużo zadajesz pytań.Powiedziała Szpadka. Poszłam z nimi zaprowadzili mnie w miejsce gdzie dawniej była arena na kórej zabijali smoki.Teraz tam je tresowali.Zobaczyłam innych jeźdzców którzy tam trenowali smoki. -Hej Helma.Powiedział Sączysmark. -Ty jesteś pewnie ta nowa .Powiedział Śledzik. -Tak odpowiedziałam. -A gdzie Czkawka?Spytała Astrid. -A mówił że musi coś załatwić.Powiedział Sączysmark. -A no tak przecierz on ma teraz wioske na głowie.Powiedziała Astrid. -Jak to?Spytałam. -Teraz on jest wodzem.Powiedziała Astrid. -Niewiedziałam.Powiedziałam. Potem przyglądałam się jak jeźdzcy trenowali swoje smoki.Nagle zabrzmiał róg. -Choć brat bo się spuźnimy.Powiedziała Szpadka. -A na co?Spytałam. -Na smocze wyścigi.Powiedział Mieczyk. Pobiegłam za jeźdcami.Potem dołączyłam do ludzi siedzacych na stadionie.Rozpoczył się wyścig.Jeźdzcy łapali owce i wrzucali do koszy.W końcu zabrzmiał róg nadszedł czas na czarną owce.Złapał ją Sączysmak ale zaraz zabrał ją Czkawka i wrzucił do kosza.Wszyscy zaczeli krzyczeć. -Wiwat nasz wódz.! A potem było po wyścigu.Jeźdcy udali się do siebie.Nagle Przyleciała Valka. -Czkawka możesz mi pomóc na wyspie Zmiennoskrzydłych coś się dzieje a ja niemam czasu tego sprawdzić.Powiedziałam Valka. -Dobrze polece tam z jeźdcami.Powiedział Czkawka. 3.Na wyspie Zmiennoskrzydłych. Jeźdcy zbierali się do lotu. -Hej Helma może lecisz z nami?Spytał Sączysmark. -Tylko ja niemam smoka. -To nic możesz lecieć ze mną.Powiedział Sączysmark. -Ok.Powiedziałam. Polecieliśmy na wyspe Zmiennoskrzydłych.Leciałam z Sączysmarkiem.Próbował mnie jakoś zagadać ale mu to niewychodziło.Dolecieliśmy na miejsce.Po Ziennoskrzydłych ani śladu.Za to było tam pełno śladów nieznanego smoka. -Gdzieś już widziałem te ślady.Powiedział Śledzik. -Twoja mama by napewno wiedzieła co to za smok.Powiedziała Astrid. -Pewnie tak.Powiedział Czkawka. -Musimy za nim iść.Powiedział Czkawka. -Zaraz zaraz ale iść.Nie ja tu zostaje wole niespotkać tego smoka.Powiedziałam. -Jak chcesz.Powiedział Czkawka. -Mieczyk Szpadka zostańcie tu z nią na wszelki wypadek.Powiedział Czkawka. -Dobrze.Powiedzieli bliźniaki. Mineło pare godzin.Bliźniacy zajeli się dokuczaniem sobie a ja patrzyłam czy nikt nie idzie.W międzyczasie u jeźdców. -Ślady się urywają.Powiedział Śledzik. -No to pięknie.Powiedziała Astrid. -Dziwne najwyraźniej ten smok potrafi przemieszczać się po drzewach bądź latać.Powiedział Śledzik. -Hej słyszycie to.Powiedział Sączysmark. -Tak takie jakby warczenie.Powiedział Śledzik. -To Zmiennoskrzydły wiać!Krzkną Czkawka. -Wichura chodź pokarzemy temu smoku gdzie raki zimują.Powiedziała Astrid. -Ide z tobą .Powiedział Czkawka. Kiedy jeźdcy walczyli z Zmiennoskrzydłymi bo pojawiło się ich więcej ja robiłam się coraz bardziej głodna postanowiłam czegoś poszukać. -Ale jestem głodna .Powiedziała Szpadka. -Ja też.Powiedział Mieczyk. -O patrz jagody!Krzykną Mieczyk. -Hej nie jedźcie ich !Krzyknełam ale było już za puźno. -To są wicze jagody.Powiedziałam. -Co ty gadasz one są za dobre na nie.Powiedziała Szpadka. Nagle ich sparaliżowało. -To chyba te bardzo wilcze jagody. Powiedziałam. I co tu zrobić.Zastanawiałam się.Przecierz niemoge zostawić ich sparaliżowanych w środku lasu.Na całe szcęście lata spędzone na bagnach nauczyły mnie jak sobie w takich sytuacjach radzić.Potrzebowałam malin nordtyckich.Na całe szczęście rosły w pobliżu.Podeszłam do drzew pod którymu rosły.Nadepnełam na korzeń jakiegoś drzewa.Okazało się że to nie był korzeń.Ani Zmiennoskrzydły .Był to... 4.Czerwony smok. To ten smok http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Grapple_Grounder Był to długi czerwony smok.O krótkich chudych łapach.Patrzył się na mnie z zaciekawieniem.Ja zaś patrzyłam na niego ze strachem . Posykiwał na mnie.Niewiedziałam co zrobić .Waczyć czy uciekać.Najgorsze jest to że smok bliźniaków gdzieś poleciał. -Na Odyna czy musze mieć takiego pecha?Spytałam siebie. Nagle smok gdzieś znikł .Wiedziałam że tu nie jestem bezpieczna.Ale co zrobić?Zebrałam szybko maliny dla bliźniaków i pare ziół.Podałam im tą mieszankę .Niestety nim wrócą do siebie musi minąć godzina.Pozostało mi uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Czerwony smok zeskoczył z drzewa chciał nie zatakować .Chyba za to że nadepnełam mu na ogon.Smok chciał zionąć swoim ogniem gdy nagle przyszli jeźdcy.Smok uciekł na ich widok. -Czy to nie Grapple Grounder?Spytał Śledzik. -Że co ?Spytałam. -Co się stało bliźniakom?Spytał Czkawka. -Najedli się wilczych jagód.Powiedziałam. Nagle bliźniacy zaczeli wracać do siebie. -Chyba już im lepiej.Powiedziała Astrid. -Hej siostra znów mogę się ruszać.Powiedział Mieczyk. -A ja moge cię bić.Powiedziała Szpadka. I zaczeli się bić. -Jak dzieci.Powiedziała Astrid. -Skąd tu Grappe Grounder?Spytał Śledzik. -Niewiem.Powiedziałam. Wróciliśmy na Berk.Śledzik szybko poszedł szukać informacji na temat tego smoka. -I co znaleźliście coś?Spytała Valka. -Nic poza Grapple Grounderem.Powiedział Czkawka. -I dopiero mi o tym mówisz?Spytała Valka. -Dopiero wróciliśmy .Powiedział Czkawka. -Auu ale mnie boli brzuch.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Mnie też.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Co im?Spytała Valka. -Najedli się wilczych jagód.Powiedział Czkawka. Bliźniacy szybko poszli do Gothi. -Jutro musimy udać się na tą wyspe.Powiedziała Valka. -Czemu to dla ciebie takie ważne?Spytał Czkawka. -Nigdy nie widziałam tego smoka musze go zobaczyć.Z samego rana lecimy na tą wyspe.Powiedziała Valka. -Twoja mama jest dziwna.Powiedział Sączysmark -Wiem.Powiedział Czkawka. -Słyszałam .Powiedziała Valka. Nadszedł ranek.Jeźdcy wyruszyli.Ja razem z nimi w końcu ja ostati raz widziałam tego smoka.Wylądowaliśmy na miejscu.Valka zaczeła się rozglądać ,jeźdcy obserwowali okolice.Nic się nie działo.Postanowiłam pospacerować.Wiedziałam że to niebezpieczna okolica ale postanowiłam coś zrobić.Nagle usłyszałam jakieś ryki.No i oczywiście na moje nie szczęście pojawiły się Zmiennoskrzydłe. -No choś raz ten pech niemoże mi odpuścić?Pytałam się. Ale smoki nie podchodziły do mnie lecz do Grappe Groundera.Nie znanych mi powodów chciały go wykurzyć z wyspy.Smok syczał na nie chciał odlecieć ale wokół było tyle drzew że gdyby odleciał jakiś Zmiennoskrzydły mógł go złapać.Niewiedziałam co zrobić.Uciec z tąd czy coś zrobić?Smok był przestraszony.Najwyraźniej skączyły mu się strzały.Na całe szczęście dla tego smoka.Miałam kusze.Przygotowałam się na wszelki wypadek..Strzeliłam w Zmiennoskrzydłego.Smok się odwrócił w moją stronę i strzelił kwasem.Zrobiłam skok w bok.Niestety opuszczając przy tym kusze.Kusze rozgniótł smok.Teraz to mnie smoki chciały zabić.Zaczełam uciekać.Potknełam się o korzeń i upadłam.Potem straciłam przytomność.Kiedy się obudziłam ujrzałam tamtego smoka patrzącego na mnie z drzewa.Zmiennoskrzydłych już nie było.Wstałam cała obolała.Usiadłam na pniu i zaczełam rzucać kamienie do wody.Grappe zaczą mi je aportować.Niewiecie nawet jak to śmiesznie wyglądało.Potem siedziałam dalej na pniaku.Zobaczyłam ja Grappe układa się do snu.Dopiero wtedy zobaczyłam jak jest strasznie podrapnany.Postanowiłam zrobić coś szalonego.A bo co w końcu większy pech niemoże mnie już chyba spotkać Podeszłam powoli do Grappe.Smok zaczą na mnie warczeć. -Spokojnie nie zrobie ci krzywdy.Powiedziałam. Powoli do niego podeszłam.Smok wstanął.Dotknełam jego nosa.Udało się mi go oswoić.Potem rozpaliłam ognisko.Smok ułożył się obok mnie i zasną. -Chyba oboje mieliśmy pecha.Powiedziałam. Nagle przyśli jeźdcy.Ale były ich miny gdy zobaczyli że oswoiłam tego smoka. -Oswoiłaś tego smoka?Spytała Valka. -Tak .Odpowiedziałam. -Ale słodko wygląda.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Jak ma na imie?Spytała Szpadka. -Gamoń.Powiedziałam. 5. Nowy przyjaciel. Wszyscy byli w podziwie że udało się mi go wytresować.Valka już się z nim zaprzyjaźniła.Był tylko jeden problem. -Wracajmy już na Berk.Zaproponował Czkawka. -Tylko że ja nigdy jeszcze nie latałam na tym smoku.Powiedziałam. -To polecisz na nim teraz .Powiedziała Astrid. Wsiadłam na smoka.Polecieliśmy w góre.Niewygodnie się lata na smoku bez siodła.Ale czego miałam się spodziewać po nowoswojonym smoku?Kurczowo się trzymałam Gamonia.Niewiedziałam czego się spodziewać po nowym smoku.W końcu dolecieliśmy na Berk.Ludzie z zaciekawieniem patrzyli na nowego smoka,smoki równierz. -Czkawka znowu wytresowałeś nowego smoka?Spytał Pyskacz. -Nie ja.Powiedział Czkawka. -Czyli Valka?Spytał Pyskacz. -Nie.Powiedziała Valka. -To kto?Spytał Pyskacz. -Ja .Odpowiedziałam. -Aha.Powiedział Pyskacz. Następnego dnia sprawdzaliśmy jakie stastyki ma Gamoń. -Więc dobra najpierw sprawdzimy jaki jest szybki.Powiedzial Śledzik. -Do tego będzie nam potrzebny Szczerbatek.Powiedział Śledzik. Smoki wystartowały Szczerbatek wygrał. -A więc jest wolniejszy od Nocnej Furi ale szybszy od Zembiroga.Powiedział Śledzik. -Zobaczymy jak reaguje na węgorze.Powiedział Czkawka. -Smok najwyraźniej niecierpi węgorzy.Powiedział Śledzik. -To może teraz siłe?Spytał Sączysmark. Większość dnia spędziliśmy na sprawdzaniu statystyk mego smoka.Potem udałam się do Pyskacza by mi zrobił siodło .Sama jestem kiepska w tym rzemiośle. Polubiłam tego smoka.Przyznaje potrafi być wredny ale jest mądry i ma poczucie chumoru.I wie jak mnie pocieszyć.Nieraz uratował mi życie . 6.Zima i tajemnicza choroba. Nadeszła zima.W przeciwięstwie do Szczerbatka mój smok spał do południa.I to ja mósiałam go budzić. -Gamoń wstawaj! Krzyknełam. -Wree.Warkną smok. -Ta wiem wiem nie chce ci się wstawać.Ale musimy odśnieżyć wejście do domu Pyskacza.Powiedziałam. -Poszłam z Gamoniem odśnieżać ekipa już była na miejscu Ale bez większości smoków. -Hej gdzie wasze smoki?Spytałam. -Szczerbatek nie chciał dzisiaj wogle stawać co jak na niego jest dość dziwne.Odpowiedział Czkawka. -Wichura podobnie.Powiedziała Astrid. -A nasz smok leży jak zdechły.Powiedził Mieczyk. -Hakokieł odpoczywa po wczorajszym.Powiedział Sączysmark. -Rozumiem że tylko Gamoń i Sztukomiens nie śpią.Powiedział Czkawka. -Ej wy tam ruszcie się ! Krzykną Pyskacz któremu tak zasypało kuźnie że nie mógł wyjść. Zabraliśmy się do roboty. -Ale nudy.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Prawda siostra.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Zróbmy coś śmiesznego.Powiedziała Szpadka. Czkawka spokoljnie odśnieżał gdy nagle jakby z nikąd ktoś rzucił w niego śnieżką. -Kto to zrobił?Spytał Czkawka. -Zapadła cisza. -Na mnie nie patrz.Powiedział Sączysmark. W końcu bliźniacy nie wytrzymali i zaczeli się śmiać. -Haaa ha ha.Widzałeś jego minę.Powiedziała Szpadka. -No ha ha ha .Zaśmiał się Mieczyk. Czkawka wzioł dwie śnieżki i rzucił w bliźniaków.Nagle jedna z kul trafiła w Astrid.Astrid otrzepała się z śniegu i spojrzała powarznie na Czkawkę i bliźniaków. -To oznacza wojne! Krzykneła Astrid i dołączyła się do zabawy. Zaraz potem dołączyli się do zabawy Sączysmark i Śledzik.I jeszcze ja. -Dobra dzielimy się na drużyny.Ja ,Astrid i Helma kontra Śledzik sączysmark i Bliźniacy.Powiedział Czkawka. -To nie fer wy macie smoka.Powiedział Mieczyk. -My też mamy głąbie.Powiedziała Szpadka. Bitwa trwała długo trudno powiedzieć kto wygrywał. -Jak dzieci.Powiedział Pyskacz który nadal był uwięziony w kuźni. Wszyscy byli cali w śniegu.Niemoge zapomnieć jak Gamoń zrzucił durzą kulę na Sączysmarka.Wyglądał tak jak bałwan. Nagle zabawe przerwała Valka.Patrząc się na nas dziwnie.Wzieła śnieżki i dołączyła się do zabawy.Nagle wezwała smoki które obrzuciły nas śniegiem. -Wiać ! Krzykną Czkawka. -Co Czkawka boisz się mamusi?Powiedziała Astrid. -Mam swoje powody .Powiedział Czkawka. -Ha wygrałam .Powiedziała Valka. Wygrała drużyna Valki. -Prawie zapomniałam co mam wam powiedzieć.Powiedziała Valka. -Ostatnio smoki z klasy ognia źle sie zachowują.I Sączysmark czy możesz pokazać mi Hakokła?Spytała Valka. -No dobrze .Powiedział Sączysmark. Poszliśmy do Hakokła.Smok trząsł się cały z zimnna i był agresywny jak dziki smok. -Hakokieł co ci jest?Spytał zmartwiony Sączysmark. -Uspokuj się najwyraźniej jest chory.Powiedziała Valka. Valka podeszła do smoka mimo że ten był agresywny obejrzała go . -Nie jestem pewna ale twój smok zachorował na Wyziębice.Groźną u smoków tego gatunku.Powiedziała Valka. -Co ale jak to nie da się mu jakoś pomóc?Spytał Sączysmark. -Potrzebne są do tego małże.Powiedziała Valka. -Co mamo jest przecierz środek Zimy skąd ci tu weźmiemy małże?Spytał Czkawka. -A zatoka Niespokojnych fal przecierz tam nigdy woda nie zamarza i nie pada śnieg.Powiedział Śledzik. -Ta tylko jak mówi nazwa tam ciągle są niespojne fale.Powiedział Mieczyk. Nagle przyszła tu połowa wioski. -Czkawka coś jest nie tak z naszymi smokami.Powiedział Gruby. -Dziwne mają te same objawy co Hakokieł.Powiedziała Valka. -Wy lecie ja musze uspokoić wioske.Powiedział Czkawka. -Ja zostane z Hakokłem.Powiedział Sączysmark. Polecieliśmy.Mieczyk miał racje w tej zatoce faktycznie pogoda nie dopisywała. -Lecie bezemnie Sztukomiens już nie daje rady.Powiedział Śledzik. Zostawiliśmy Śledzika w tyle .Dalej lecieliśmy tylko Ja,Astrid.Mieczyk i Szpadka.Dolecieliśmy na miejsce.Fale co chwile uderzały o brzeg zatoki. -Ja z Wichurą lece po te małże. Powiedziała Astrid. My polecieliśmy za Astrid.Zaczeliśmy szybko rozglądać się za małżami a niebyło to proste bowiem co chwile przybywały tu fale.Szukaliśmy pod kamieniami i rozglądaliśmy się na brzegu.Udało nam się pare uzbierać.Nagle Ziemia zaczeła się trząść.I coś białego o rubinowych oczach wyłoniło się spod ziemi. -Krzykozgon!Krzykneła Szpadka. -Ale ten potwór przecierz dawno z tąd odleciał.Powiedziała Astrid. -Wraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!Zakrzyczał Krzykozgon. Wszystkie smoki poza moim zostały ogłuszone. -Siostra szybko trzeba działać!Powiedział Mieczyk. Bliźniaki zrobiły zasłone dymną którą podpaliły ale w ten sposób jeszcze bardziej roźwcieczyły smoka.Astrid rzuciła w niego toporem i nic. -Trzeba wiać!Powiedziałam. -A co z małżami zostały na brzegu.Powiedziała Astrid. Nagle mój smok bez ostrzeżenia poleciał na brzeg i chwycił worek małży.Krzykozgon zaczą strzelać kolcami w naszą strone.I mój smok oberwał.Jednak tym się nie przeją.Tylko pokazał mi główą w strone moża.Odrazu wiedziałam o co chodzi.Wylądowaliśmy na ziemi.Smok do nas podleciał.Nagle szybko polecieliśmy w góre a Krzykozgon został zalany i porwany przez morskie fale. -Niezła akcja.Powiedziały bliźniaki. -Musimu lecieć do wioski.Powiedziała Astrid. Polecieliśmy.Cały czas gdy wracaliśmy oglądałam się w tył czy przypadkiem Krzykozgon za nami nie leci.Dolecieliśmy do wioski.Szybko do nas przybiegli Czkawka,Valka i Sączysmark.Potem Gothi szybko sporządziła lekarstwo i podała go smokom. -Nic nie jest twojemu smokowi?Spytała Valka. -Nie to tylko zadrapanie.Powiedziałam. 7.Krzykozgon. Minoł tydzień od ostatnich wydarzeń.Smoki w wiosce już wyzdrowiały.Tylko mój smok źle się czuł.Ostatnio był nieco bradziej agresywny niż zwykle.Ale uznałam że to zimno tak na niego wpływa.Zauwarzyłam że zabrakło drewna na opał.Więc postanowiłam udać się z Gamoniem do lasu. -Gamoń chodź.Powiedziałam. -Grr.Jęknoł Gamoń. -Oj no chodź.Powiedziałam. Udaliśmy się w strone lasu.Nagle zobaczyłam wielki krater.Wtem usłyszałam jakiś gwałtowny dzwięk.To był Krzykozgon.Najwyraźniej był zły na mnie za to co stało się w zatoce. -Gamoń uciekajmy!Powiedziałam i szybko wsiadłam na Gamonia. Lecieliśmy ile sił.Krzykozgon był coraz bliżej.Dolecieliśmy do wioski gdzie byli jeźdcy.Nagle Krzykozgon wydał przeraźliwy krzyk spowodował lawine.Lawina na całe szczęście omineła wioske.Ale nie mnie i mego smoka.Próbowałam uciekać ale śnieg już na mnie spadł .Krzykozgon też został porwany przez lawine.Lawina leciała dalej.Wraz z nią wpadliśmy do dziury wydrążonej przez Krzykozgona.Dalej niepamiętam co się działo.Leżałam w dziurze na śnieżno białym mroźnym śniegu.Nieprzytomna i nieświadoma co się dzieje.Miałam sen.Byłam sama nagle pojawił się mój smok.Widziałam równierz wielkie rubinowe oczy Krzykozgona.Widziałam w nich strach.Pojawiła się tam równierz moja rodzina. -Tato mamo co się dzieje?Spytałam. -Nie bój się masz dar który wkrótce odkryjesz.Nie bój się białej best nie zrobi ci krzywdy.Powiedziała mama. -Nie uciekaj przed ogniem .Powiedział tata. Poczym znikli .Wszystko się rozpłyneło i sen znikł.Obudziłam się .Byłam w tunelu.Wokół mnie śnieg a obok mój smok.Próbowałam wyjść z tunelu ale wyjście na góre było zasypane.Postanowiłam iść wzdłurz tunelu. -Gamoń chodź.Powiedziałam. Niewiem ile szłam.Z minuty na minute robiło się coraz zimniej.Nagle jednak zaczeło robić się cieplej.Tunel prowadził do kryształowej groty.Było tam mnustwo kryształów.A w karzdym było można się przejrzeć. -Jak tu pięknie.Powiedziałam. -Grrr.Ryknoł Gamoń. -Ktoś tu jest tak?Powiedziałam. Nagle usłyszałam jakiś dzwięk w wnętrzu groty.Poszłam w jego kierunku.Nim się obejrzałam zjerzdzałam w dół.Zjechałam do jakiegoś podziemia.Były tam stalagmity i wystające z góry korzenie drzew.Nagle na samym środku groty ujrzałam śpiącego Krzykozgona.Niechciałam go budzić więc zachowywałam się cicho.Nagle obok mnie staną mój smok. -Gamoń wiesz jak się z tąd wydostać?Spytałam. Smok wykonał tylko gest że niewie.Zauważyłam że Krzykozgon jest ranny najwyraźniej musiał się zranić kiedy była lawina.Ale obok tej białej besti zauwarzyłam jeszcze jedną rzecz.Mianowicie coś w rodzaju korony bądź diademu.Korona była ozdobiona górskimi diamętami a na czubku był czarny pazur.Bardzo mi się podobała.Krzykozgon wtem się obudził.Chiałam uciekać.Jednak nie miałam jak.Nagle Krzykozgon przemówił ludzkim głosem. -Stój!Powiedział Krzykozgon. -Co ale jak?Spytałam. -Błagam cię nie uciekaj.Powiedział Krzykozgon. -Czemu?Spytałam. -Jam jest Krzykozgon władca smoków podziemi.Jestem już bardzo stary i niedługo odejde z tego świata.A potrzebuję następcy.Powiedział Krzykozgon. -To szukaj.Powiedziałam. -Niestey rzaden z moich podładnych nie jest godzien tej władzy.Tylko ty masz tyle odwagi by przejąć tą władze.I tylko ty się mnie nie boisz.. -Ale ja nawet nie jestem smokiem.Powiedziałam. -Nieszkodzi.Ale jeśli nie chcesz tej władzy to trudno.Ale oszczegam cię twoi przyjaciele są w niebezpieczęństwie.Szeptozgony i wszystkie smoki podziemia będą chciały wojny jeśli nie znajdzie się ktoś kto będzie nimi władał.Prosze cię więc przymij tą władzę. -Niewiem co powiedzieć.A czy mój smok by nie mógł?Spytałam. -Niestety nie.Powiedział Szeptozgon. -No dobrze.Powiedziałam. A co mogłam zrobić ?Nie chciałam wojny a niechce by moim przyjaciołom coś się stało.Smok podarował mi ten diadem.Poczym wydał ostatnie tchnienie .Potem udało mi się jakoś z tych podziemi wydostać. 8.Pani cienia. Wydostałam się z podziemi.Poszłam w kierunku wioski.Diadem schowałam do kieszeni.Niewiem czy powinam o tym komuś mówić.Doszłam do wioski.Zaraz zobaczyli mnie wikingowie ciesząc się że żyje. -Helma nic ci nie jest?Spytał Pyskacz. -Dobrze że żyjesz.Powiedział Stoik. -Nic .Odrzekłam. -No poza tym że zmarzłam.Powiedziałam. Nagle przyszli jeźdcy pytając czy nic mi nie jest?Potym jak wszyscy skączyli mnie przepytwać udałam się do swego domku ogrzać się przy kominku.Siadłam przy ogniu rozkoszując się ciepłem ogniska i zasnełam.Nagle obudził mnie szept. -Helma wstawaj.Powiedział głos. -Kto to?Spytałam. -To ja Gamoń twój smok.Powiedział Gamoń. -Co ale jak ty gadasz.?Spytałam. -Jako pani cienia możesz rozmawiać z karzdym smokiem mroku.Odpowiedział Gamoń. -Co jaka pani cienia?Spytałam. -Nie pamiętasz?Przeciesz Krzykozgon podarował ci władze nad nami.Powiedział Gamoń. -Ale jakimi?Spytałam. -No smokami z klasy kamienej.Odowiedział Gamoń. -Z resztą wytłumacze ci puźniej.Teraz chodź za mną.Powiedział Gamoń. Poszłam za Gamoniem bardzo mnie zastanawiała ta cała sytacja.Kim jestem dla tych smoków?Czemu Gamoń nazywa mnie panią cienia?I dokąd mnie prowadzi?Weszliśmy do jakiegoś tunelu.Szliśmy nim.Tunel prowadził do jakieś groty gdzie było pełno dziur wydrąrzonych przez Szeptozgony.Kamieni też ta, sporo było.A z góry wystawały stalaktyty.Nagle pojawiły się Szeptozgony,Gronkle,Hotburple i pare Grape Grounderów.Słyszałam jak one mówią.Nagle wszystkie spojrzały na mnie. -Co tu robi człowiek?Spytał Szeptozgon. -Cisza!!!Krzykną Gamoń. -Może wytłumaczysz nam co robi tu ta dziewczyna?Spytał Gronkiel. -Król nie żyje.Powiedział Gamoń. Zaraz zaczeło robić się zamieszanie. -Ale wybrał następczynie.Powiedział Gamoń. -Niby kogo?Zapytał Szeptozgon. -Tą dziewczyna.To ona teraz jest panią cienia.Powiedział Gamoń. -Masz dowód?Zapytał jeden z Grapperów. -Tak ona ma korone.Powiedział Gamoń. Wyjełam diadem z kieszeni i pokazałam go smokom. -Nie dowiary.Mówiły smoki. Smoki złorzyly mi pokłon. -Pani jeśli chcesz nami rządzić musisz przejść prube labiryntu.Powiedział Szeptozgon. -Helma to prawda ale przejdziesz ją jak będziesz gotowa.Powiedział Gamoń. Zastanawiałam się o co chodzi?Wiedziałam już że jestem królową czy kimś w tym stylu.Ale niewiem o co chodzi z próbą labiryntu?Wróciłam po cichu z Gamoniem na Berk.Jeszcze świtało.I niewiele osób się obudziło.Więc szybko udałam się do siebie. -Gamoń wytłumacz mi o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?Spytałam. -Widzisz każda klasa ma jakiegoś przywudce alfe.No w większości przypadków.Krzykozgon wybrał ciebie.Niewiem dlaczego.Karzdy taki musi przejść jakoś prube.Wyjątek jest jedynie jeśli smok pokona alfe wtedy niemusi przechodzić próby.Odpowiedział Gamoń. -A co z próbą?Spytałam. -Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.Powiedział Gamoń. 9.Próba labiryntu. W końcu wszystko wróciło do normy aż pewnego dnia obudziłam się na jakieś dziwnej wyspie.Wyspa była jednym labiryntem.Ogromnym labiryntem.Nie widziałam tam prawie rzadnych smoków.Nagle pojawił się Gamoń. -Witaj Helma.Przepraszam że musiałem cię tu sprowadzić ale takie są zasady.Powiedział Gamoń. -A gdzie ja jestem?Spytałam. -Jesteś na wyspie Labiryntu.Tutaj musisz przejść próbe.By ją przejść musisz dotrzeć na drugi koniec wyspy tym labiryntem.Odpowiedział Gamoń. -Aha.Powiedziałam. -Niestety nie moge ci towarzyszyć takie są zasady.Powiedział Gamoń. -A i jeszcze jedno w labiryńcie smoki się zmieniają uważąj na siebie.Powiedział Gamoń. -Na razie.Powiedziałam. Gamoń odleciał ja zaś musiałam zmierzyć się z labiryntem.Szłam powoli droga była kręta i co chwile był zakręt.Wszędzie piasek i ani odrobiny cienia.Żar straszny.A nigdzie ani kropli wody.Troche dziwne że jak ne ten klimat jest tak gorąco.Niewiem ile szłam.Zbliżał się zmieszch.Najwyraźniej labirynt jest większy niż przpuszczałam.Kiedy nadszedł wieczór doszłam do skalistej części labiryntu.Wycieczona i zmęczona.Noc była chłodna.Przenocowałam ją pod jakoś skałą.Następnego ranka poszłam dalej.Ciągle byłam zmęczona.Szłam prosto.Wszędzie bloki skalne nigdzie dalszej drogi.Smoki mogły by ominąć tą przeszkode górą ale nie ja.Próbowałam obejść ten blok do okoła nic z tego . -To niema sensu.Powiedziałam do siebie. -Przeciesz musi być jakieś inne przejście.Powiedziałam. Siadłam na kamieniu.Z nudów zaczełam rzucać kamieniami w blok skalny.Nagle coś obok bloku poruszyło się.Była to jaszczurka.Z zaciekawieniem przyglądałam jej się.Nagle zaczeła biec.Kiedy doszłam do bloku znikneła. -Dziwne.Powiedziałam. Podeszłam do bloku i zaczełam go oglądać.Była w nim szpara przez którą przecisneła się jaszczurka. -Niby jak mam tendy przejść nie jestem jaszczurką.Powiedziałam. Uderzyłam w blok pięścią.Coś się osuneło .Nagle pojawiły się rysunki.A raczej runy. -Napisana jest tu chyba jakaś zagadka.Powiedziałam. Nie tknie go ogień ni wiatr.Jednak gdy w wode przepadnie rzadna siła go nie uratuje.Bowiem na dno na wieki popadnie Chyba że wody brak.Tak brzmiała zagadka. Odpowieć była oczywista. -To kamień. Jednak o jaki kamień chodzi?Tu jest ich pełno.Powiedziałam. W skale zobaczyłam tajemniczy otwór. Nieopodal było zaschnięte źrudło.W nim leżał charakterystyczny kamień.Wziełam go i włożyłam do otworu.Przejście się otworzyło.Weszłam do jakiegoś tunelu. Na jego ścianach były starożytne hieroglify i runy.A wokół były jakieś kawałki gliny i drewna.Zastanawiało mnie czy ktoś był na tej wyspie poza mną?Wszędzie było pełno rysunków smoków równierz takich jakich rzaden wiking w życiu nie widział.Ale było tam równierz pare rysunków ludzi.Smok tego nie mógł narysować.W końcu doszłam do jakiegoś podziemnego strumyka.Napiłam się wody ale nadal byłam głodna.Siedziałam jeszcze chwile by zebrać siły przed dalszą drogą.Następnie udałam się dalej.Szłam dalej.I natrafiłam na problem.Rzeby przejść dalszą drogę trzeba było wybrać jeden z dwóch tuneli.Ale który ?Z tego co pamiętam smoki w takich sytuacjach posługiwały się słuchem.Tylko ja niemam takiego słuchu jak one.Postanowiłam nasłuchiwać dzwięki z obu wejść.W obu było słychać kapanie wody z stalaktytów.I nietoperze.Juź się wachałam by iść na chybił trafił gdy nagle usłyszałam dzwięk .Tak to był kruk .Z tego co mi wiadomo to że kruki nie mieszkają w jaskiniach.Udałam się za tym dzwiękiem.Powoli wyszłam z tunelu.I już miałam biec w strone światła gdy nagle... 10.Krucza puszcza. To światło mnie oślepiło.No tak zapomniałam że po tak długim czasie przebywania w ciemnościach oczy mogą się oddzwyczaić od światła.Mimo światła które mnie oślepiło puszcza nie była taka jasna.Była mroczna.Wszędzie ciernie i jakieś drzewa o kolorze czarnym.A wszędzie oczy kruków skupione na mnie.Drzewa blokowały dostęp do światła mimo to gdzie niegdzie były jego prześwity.Poszłam prostą ścierzką.Kruki nie spuszczały ze mnie swojego spojrzenia.Mówiły tylko coś do siebie po swojemu.Niewiedziałam czy jest dzień czy noc dopiero po tym że nigdzie niema światła rozpoznywałam że jest noc.Tylko wielki jasny księżyc oświecał droge.Gdzie niegdzie przebiegawała jakaś wiewiórka.Próbowałam ją złapać ale szybko uciekała na drzewo.Zrobiłam wię łuk z gałęzi i sznurka którego znalazłam.Strzały zrobiłam z patyków i ostrych kamieni.Prymitywna broń wiem ale rzeby coś zjeść musiałam jakoś zapolować.Miałam w tym doświadczenie w końcu na bagnach trzeba było sobie jakoś radzić.W międzyczasie nazbierałam pare jagód.Uznałam że dalsza droga niema sensu dopuki się nie rozjaśni.Przenocowałam pod wielkim dębem.Jednak nie wyspałam się bo w nocy budziło mnie przeraźliwe wycie wilków.Z samego rana wyruszyłam w dalszą drogę.Kruki nadal mnie śledziły.Jeden z nich był ranny opatrzyłam go i wypuściłam.Teraz kruki były mojimi przyjaciółmi.Nawet niewiedziałam jak mi się ich pomoc bardzo przyda.Szłam przez ten las.Zblirzała się noc.Nagle na mojej drodze staną wielkości niedzwiedzia wielki czarny wilk o czerwonych ślepiach i długich białych kłach.Ślina leciała mu z pyska.Zaczą na mnie warczeć i powoli do mnie podchodzić.To nie był dobry znak.Miał blizny na twarzy.A w jego czerwonych ślepiach był strach i nienawiść.Stałam sparaliżowana strachem.Wilk nabierał coraz szybszego tempa by mnie zabić.Jego sierść była lettko podpalona przez ogień.Najwyraźniej przedtem walczył ze smokiem.Zaczełam uciekać niezwarzając na kujące ciernie.Próbowałam strzelać w niego z łuku ale moje strzały nic mu nie robiły.Zagnał mnie w pułapke.Wilk powoli się do mnie zbliżał.Był głodny i łakną mięsa.Gdyby był ze mną Gamoń to by go przepędził.Drasną mnie w ramie i już miał być mój koniec.Gdy nagle kruki zaczeły go atakować.To go dziobały to wyrywały szczępki jego sierści szponami.Wtedy ja wycelowałam w niego strzałą trafiłam go bezpośrednio w oko.Wilk tylko spojrzał na mnie zawył i uciekł.Przez chwile stałam sparaliżowana strachem.Szybko jednak się otrząsłam.Niewiedziałam czy iść dalej czy zostać.Nagle usłyszałam głos. -Nie martw się krrra,nawet smok ma problemy z pokonaniem tej besti kraa.Powiedział kruk. -Co w gadacie?Nieważne już chyba nic mnie nie zdziwi.Niedość że gadam ze smokami to jeszcze w umiecia gadać.No i jeszcze ten wilk.Powiedziałam. -Krraa rozumiesz nas bo krar po dłuszym przebywaniu w puszczy krraa tą zdolność się nabywa krra.Powiedział kruk. -A czemu mi pomogliście?Zapytałam. -Uratowałaś kraaa życia naszego brata więc my uratowaliśmy twoje kra.Odpowiedział kruk. -A co to za wilk?Zapytałam. -Grach wilczy kieł należy do kraa pradawnego rodu wilków.Jest krra ostatnim ze swojego rodu.Takim jak on nawet smok ma problemy w walce.Smoczy ogień nic mu nie robi krraa.A żywi się krwią swoich ofiar krrra.Powiedział kruk. -Straszne.Powiedziałam. Poszłam dalej przez las a za mną kruki. -Czy zawsze ta puszcza była taka mroczna ?Spytałam. -Ponoć kraa za czasów moich przodków kiedy ród Gracha jeszcze tu nie grasował a my żyliśmy na obrzeżeżach gór był to piękny zielony las krraa.Żyły tu nawet Nocne Furie i inne smoki.Kraa ale pewnego dnia z dalekiej północy przyszły wilki.Wielkie bestie krraa o czerwonych oczach krraa.Łakneły krwi i władzy nad puszczą .Spustoszyły las zabiły mieszkańców.Jedynie my nieliczne zwierzęta i smoki pozostały.Kraaa Furie się zbuntowaały .Kraa.Jednak wilki były bez litosne.Kraa odgryzały skrzydła swoim wrogom a .Kraa.Ale smoki zwycięrzyły.Mimo to wojna była zbyt okrutna od tamtych czasów krra las zczerniał i zarósł krra.A smoki i większość zwierząt z tąd uciekła.Krra pozostał tylko Grach.Który sieje terror w tym lesie krraa .Jest stary i zły jednak zbyt słaby by wrócić na północ.Kraa.Powiedział kruk. -Aha.Szkoda.Powiedziałam. 11.Przygotowania do walki. Postanowiłam zdobyć jakoś broń.W końcu tymi patykami nie zabije wilka.Na całe szczęście kruki nadal mi pomagały.Przyniosły z obrzeży wyspy harpun który morze wyrzuciło na brzeg.Ale szczerze mówiąc gustuje w broni typu kusza.Ale cóż w takim miejscu niemoge narzekać na broń .Rozpaliłam ognisko i czekałam na wilka wiedziałam że się zjawi .W końcu nieboji się ognia nawet wręcz przeciwnie.Co chwile patrzyłam czy niema wilka.W końcu przysnełam.Wtem obudziło mnie jakieś warknięcie.Znów zaczełam się rozglądać.Za cierni ujrzałam wystające ślepia które błyskały na mnie. '-Wrrr.Widze że już oswojiłaś się z puszczą. Powiedział Grach.' -'Słuchaj nie chce walczyć . Powiedziałam.' '-Zapuźno wtargnełaś na mój teren i poniesiesz za to karę . Powiedział Grach.' ' Wilk podchodził powoli do mnie. Nie było widać żeby się bał.' Zaczełam powoli się odalać.Przez chwilę biegłam.Ale wilk był turz za mną.Pobiegłam tak jak według planu nakrzewiastą polanę.Było tam pełno krzewów w których można się było ukryć.Wilk miał słaby wzrok więc miałam przewagę.Niestety niezawodny wech nigdy go niemylił.Zaskoczył mnie podbiegł obok.Chciał na mnie skoczyć i mnie zagryść na szczęście ja go odepchnełam harpunem.Walczyliśmy .Wilk był silniejszy od demnie większy i bardziej znał puszcze.Ale ja miałam broń .Znów zaczełam uciekać .Dotarłam tam gdzie jeszcze paliło się ognisko.Bestia zapędziła mnie pod dwa wielkie dęby turz przy ognisku.Rzuciłam w niego harpunem ale wilk złapał go w pysk połorzył gdzieś na bok i zepchną mnie w ogień.Myślałam że to mój koniec.Że zginę zagryziona przez wilka i spalona przez ogień.Ale jakimś dziwnym cudem przeżyłam.Chwyciłam harpun przykładając go do ognia co sprawiło że można nim zadać większe rany.I wycelowałam w wilka.O dziwo padł.Tej besti już niema na tym świecie.Byłam tego pewna.Oparłam się o drzewo by odzyskać siły.Nagle zobaczyłam że drzewa zaczeły się roztępywać.Zobaczyłam ścierzkę i zaczełam nią iść. Sorry że tak krutko ale nie miałam pomysłu do tego rozdziału. 12.Koniec pruby i powrót do domu. Z karzdym krokiem widziałam coraz mniej drzew a coraz więcej światła.Nagle usłyszałam jakieś głosy. -Czy mnie słuch nie myli.Słysze znajome głosy.Powiedziałam. -Gamoń jesteś tam?Spytałam. -A ma mnie nie być?Powiedział smok. -Niewiesz jak się cieszę że cię widzę.Powiedziałam -Ja też.Powiedział Gamoń. -Dobra na powiatania będzie jeszcze czas.Powiedział Szeptozgon. -Teraz lepiej wracaj do domu bo niema cię już spory kawał czasu.Powiedział Szeptozgon. -Niby racja. Chodź Gamoniu pora wracać do domu.Powiedziałam. -Zgadzam się.Powiedział smok. Wsiadłam na smoka i polecieliśmy w kierunku Berk. -Gamoń a tak wougle to po co ta cała pruba?Spytałam. -Poto by sprawdzić czy nadajesz się żeby rządzić smokami.Powiedział Gamoń. -Zresztą dobrze ci poszło z tym wilkiem.Powiedział Gamoń. -Zaraz zaraz a ty skąd wiesz?Spytałam. -Obserwowaliśmy cię z ukrycia.Odpowiedział Gamoń. -Co i nic o tym niewiedziałam?Spytałam. -Tak .Smoki będą cię teraz szanować nikt do tej pory nie zabił tej besti.Powiedział Gamoń. -A poza tym byłeś na Berk?Zapytałam. -Tak martwili się o ciebie i szukali.Na całe szczęście nie znaleźli tej wyspy.Powiedział Gamoń. -Nie było mnie raptem pare tygodni niby racja.Powiedziałam. -Pare tygodni?Dziewczyno ciebie pół roku nie było.Powiedział Gamoń. -Jak to aż tak długo?Spytałam. -Niekturzy uwarzają cię za zmarłą.Powiedział smok. -Domyślam się chyba kto.Powiedziałam. Wreszcie dolecieliśmy na Berk. Kiedy tylko zsiadłam ze smoka odrazu połowa wioski wybiegła mi na spotkanie. -Helma?Ale jakim cudem żyjesz?Spytał Pyskacz. -Gdzie byłaś?Spytal Mieczyk. -Co robiłaś.Spytała Szpadka. Wikingowie zasypywali mnie masą pytań.Niewiedziałam co im powiedzieć. -Dajcie dziewczynie spokój.Zbyt długo była poza wioską by teraz mogła co kolwiek powiedzieć.Powiedział Pyskacz. -Pyskacz ma racje.Opowiesz nam wszystko jutro.Powiedział Czkawka. Byłam bardzo zmęczona.Niedość że ta cała przygoda prawie mnie wykończyła to jeszcze mieszkańcy zasypali mnie gradem pytań.Poszłam do domu położyłam się tylko na łużku i zasnełam. 13.Chwila spokoju i kolejna przygoda. Wstałam rano i zjadłam śniadanie .Oczywiście Gamoń spał w najlepsze. -Pobutka śpiochu jest nowy dzień.Powiedziałam. -Jesze chwila.Powiedział Gamoń. -No wstawaj mamy sporo do nadrobienia pół roku nas tu nie było.Powiedziałam. -Chyba ciebie.Zresztą jak wyjdziesz do ludzi w tak zniszczonym ubaniu?Spytał Gamoń. Faktycznie moje ubranie było całe w strzępach.Ale no cóż po tak długim czasie w dziczy nawet nie zwraca się uwagi na takie rzeczy.Ale zamiast się przebrać postanowiłam zrobić kostium .Myślałam nad czymś w stylu stroju Czkawki tylko że bardziej w moim stylu.Zebrałam materiał jeszcze wcześniej zrobiłam szkic i zabrałam się do roboty.A wieczorem już go zrobiłam tyle że robiłam poprawki.Nałożyłam kostium i poszłam przejżeć się w lustrze.Kostium był granatowo fioletowy z czerwonymi dodatkami.Kask miałam zrobić jutro.Do tego jeszcze w rękawach miał wbudowane haczyki i był jescze pas z kolcami Szeptozgona. Do spinaczki i pare niespodzianek.Kostium wyszedł świetnie co rzadko mi tak dobrze wychodzi. -Gamoń jak wyglądam?Spytałam. -Ja się nie znam ale jak dla mnie nieźle.Odpowiedział smok. Nagle usłyszałam pukanie do dzwi.Okazało się że była to Astrid. -O hej Astrid co cię tu sprowadza?Spytałam. -A miałam przyjść po ciebie po jeźdcy chcą wiedzieć gdzie byłaś.A I świetny kostium.Powidziała Astrid. -Dzięki już ide tylko zawołam Gamonia.Powiedziałam. Wziełam swojego smoka i poszłyśmy do akademi. -Hej Helma niezły kostium.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Skąd go masz?Spytał Czkawka. -Sama uszyłam.Odpowiedziałam. -A tak wougle to gdzie byłaś?Spytał Sączysmark który miał najwyraźniej nie wesołą minę. -Czekaj nim Helma nam wszystko opowie chcemy naszą nagrodę.Powiedziały bliźniacy. -Co ale ja jej niemam.Powiedział Smark. -Daj ją albo Wym i Jot zrobią zadymę.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Ehhh macie.Powiedział Smark i dał im jakiś worek. -O co chodzi?Spytałam. -Sączysmark założył się z bliźniakami czy żyjesz.Odpowiedział Śledzik. -I co?Spytałam. -Bliźniacy wygrali.Odpowiedział Śledzik. -To powiesz nam gdzie byłaś ?Spytał Czkawka. Gamoń tylko spojrzał na mnie. -Niemoge to musi pozostać tajemnicą.Powiedziałam. -Jak niemożesz powiedzieć to chociarz pokarz.Powiedziała Astrid. -Niemoge .Powiedziałam wybiegając z akademi. Wsiadłam na Gamonia i poleciałam. -Niemartw się będzie lepiej jak nie będą wiedzieć.Powiedział Gamoń. -Tyle że niewiem co mam dalej robić.Powiedziałam. Jeźdcy i mieszkańcy wioski nadal próbowali się dowiedzieć gdzie byłam i co robiłam.Ale niemogłam powiedzieć.W końcu przestali się pytać.Postanowiłam odwiedzić kryjówkę Szeptozgonów nie przypuszczałam wtedy że ktoś mnie śledzi. -Witaj pani.Miło nam cię widzieć w naszych skromnych progach.Powiedział Szeptozgon. -Witaj Korzeń.Powiedziałam. -Co cię tu sprowadza.Zapytał Szeptozgon. -Postanowiłam odpocząć od ludzi.Powiedziałam. -Może zamieszkasz.znami?Zapytał smok. -Kusząca propozycja muszę ją przemyśleć.Odpowiedziałam. Wtem Szeptozgon zaczą się niepokoić. -Co jest?Spytałam -Czuje ludzi.Są gdzieś tu.Powiedzial smok. Postanowiłam ich zaskoczyć.Pobiegłam do najbliszego kamienia i udawałam że znalazłam skarb. -O co to? Chyba znalazłam skarb.Powiedziałam. -Skarb?Jest mój ! Powiedział Mieczyk. -Nie mój!Powiedziała Szpadka. Za skały wyskoczli kłucące się bliźniaki. -Czemu mnie śledzicie?Spytałam. -Powiemy za ten skarb.Powiedział Śledzik. -Niema skarbu.Wymyśliłam go żeby upewnić się czy w mnie śledzicie.Powiedziałam. -Szkoda.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Jak myślicie co z nimi zrobimy.Spytałam Szeptozgony. -Może zjemy.Odpowiedział jeden. -Nie ludzie są żylaści.Odpowiedział drugi. -Wiem!Zrubmy wielki dół i ich tam zakopmy.Powiedział trzeci. -Dobry pomysł .Zakopmy ich.Powiedziałam. -E do kogo ty gadasz?Spytała Szpadka. -Wolał bym być zakopany i obrzucony Ognioglizdami.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Dobrze gadasz brat.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Nie wasza sprawa z kim gadam .A z tymi Ognioglizdami to przemyśle.Powiedziałam. -A tak wougle Czkawka nas tu przysłał.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Nic nie mów brat bo on myśli że jesteś śpiegiem Drago.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Dzięki że mi powiedzieliście.A Szeptozgony pilnujcie ich.Powiedziałam i poszłam do wioski. -Gamoń chodź mamy z kimś do pogadania!Powiedziałam. Poszłam do domu Czkawki. -O cześć Pola co tu robisz?Spytał Czkawka. -Jakbyś niewiedział mam pewną sprawę i chcem ci coś uświadomić!Powiedziałam. -Słucham.Powiedział Czkawka. -Po pierwsze nie słurzę Drago czy jak tam mu!Po drugie nie nasyłaj mi bliźniaków jako szpiegów.Moja sprawa co robie w swoim czasie!I jeszcze jedno wyprowadzam się z wyspy! Powiedziałam. Czkawke zatkało.I dobrze nie mam zamiaru słuchać tego gościa a teraz musze nagadać bliźniakom.Jednak kiedy po nich poszłam nie było ani smoków ani ich.Kiedy wróciłam zastałam dziwny widok.A konkretnie Bliźniaków uciekających przed Szeptozgonami.Nagle podszedł do mnie jeden. -Co to ma znaczyć?Spytałam. -Wybacz nam pani ale oni uciekli a my chcileliśmy ich złapać.Odpowiedział smok. -Idzcie do siebie puźniej porozmawiam z wami.Powiedziałam. Smoki wróciły do siebie.A wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jakby zobaczyli ducha. -No co ?Spytałam. -Coś nie tak?Nigdy niewidzieliście Szeptozgonów. Nagle ktoś z tyłu mnie uderzył . 14.Ucieczka z wioski. Przykro mi ale zamykam tego bloga na zawsze.Nie potrafie go skączyć jak z resztą wielu rzeczy . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zawieszone